


【猎魔人/The Witcher】【all杰洛特】困兽之舞

by 18226794860



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Kudos: 32





	【猎魔人/The Witcher】【all杰洛特】困兽之舞

【猎魔人/The Witcher】【all杰洛特】困兽之舞  
【一】豹犬

猎魔人途经一个正在扩张的村落，人不多但正在急速增加着，肮脏的街道拥挤的人群显示这里至少繁荣，听说尼弗加德的皇帝正在整顿各类怪物、修缮公路以及完善安保，现在看来他的计划里并没有整顿市容这一项。  
吸引杰洛特停在酒馆前的是一块悬挂的告示，上头写满了对于各种各样怪物的悬赏令，很稀奇的是这块板子上没有唾沫和痰迹显得整洁干净，村落在扩张挤压着其他物种的生存空间，摩擦也随之而来，这就是猎魔人的活计。  
杰洛特随手揭下一张走进酒馆，高大的身形在瞬间遮蔽了阳光，纷飞的唾沫和嘈杂的人声一瞬间沉寂，他没费多大力气就找到了那个开悬赏的人，那人要求猎杀一只如狼似狗的巨型怪兽，开价优渥并且提前支付了一半的酬金，比起在之前的村落里遭到的猜忌讽刺来说袋子里真实的钱币来的太有诱惑力，猎魔人略一思索，问清地址，驱马而去。  
猎魔人在深夜里熄灭火堆，他觉得自己的气味已经在怪物的呼吸间被发现，他听到某种巨大的事物刻意隐蔽着自己，布满皮毛的前爪踩在稀疏的落叶上，声音很细微，猎魔人握紧了剑，布满伤疤的肌肉在一瞬间收紧了，他看到一双翡翠般的眼睛，巨大的浸满了渴望的瞳孔，随后是一头黑豹一样的事物扑出枯枝败叶，凌空朝他奔来。  
杰洛特举剑格挡，试图砍伤那头怪物，第一个照面他居然分辨不出那是什么动物，他感到了不妙并且准备把怪物引出树林，树林是它的主场，杰洛特感到自己被压制了，与此同时他的后背有一些毛孔感受到了另一阵脚步声，电光火石之间杰洛特意识到还有第二只。  
他不能同时应付那么多。  
杰洛特思索着，第二只豹犬跃了出来，姑且叫他们豹犬，或许它们是某种黑魔法以及杂交产生出来的怪物，杰洛特必须逃走，这对于猎魔人来说很常见，先摸清，再准备，再屠杀；豹犬显然对他产生了浓厚的兴趣，环绕着围上来，有力的尾巴寻找着时机抽打猎魔人紧绷的小腿，杰洛特试图后退被打断了，他被扫翻在落叶上时肌肉在抽搐，一条腿几乎完全失去行动力，两只野兽应该品尝了很多条人类的小腿才得出经与骨的所在位置，其中一只优雅的扑上来，用犬齿衔住猎魔人的颈动脉以保证猎物不敢扭动，另一只用壮硕的四肢笼罩住猎魔人，鼻尖从胸膛开始往下贴近，好像在寻找什么破口以便更易的咬开，杰洛特摸不到自己的剑，恐惧中所有的温度都被放大，他感到这两只怪物的体温异常的高。  
“操。”杰洛特感觉到自己的铠甲被利齿撕开，他觉得下一个对象是自己的小腹。  
粗糙的舌头舔了上去，然后是量体剪裁长裤也被撕开。  
杰洛特想到那些荒谬的预言，人类女人生下一只半狼的孩子，撕开她的子宫破腹而出， **他能感觉到这两只野兽正热切的寻找着什么，能够媾和、交媾之所，而不是食物。**  
“真是日了黑山羊。”他闭上眼睛。  
豹犬兴奋的压住了猎魔人弹动的腰，在他们把舌头插进那个热而紧的肉穴中时猎魔人剧烈的扭动着以至于舌头上的倒刺擦破了他的腹肌，渗出来的那么一点血丝很快就被吮掉，杰洛特意识到这会激起他们除了性欲以外的欲望，那是粗糙的，肥厚的舌头用来刮骨吸髓，而现在用在舐舔开拓他的屁股上，猎魔人自慰都没有抚摸过那里，而现在这个脆弱的干燥的器官被舔的又湿又软，另一个舌头也粗暴的挤入他，压迫他，就如同女人分娩时奋力张开的盆骨，杰洛特几乎是从外部被撑开了，他的大脑一片混乱，所有的挣扎都被强硬的力量无效化了，他意识到这两个野兽能对他做一切事情。  
真正插入的那一瞬间并不鲜明，这两条属于犬科动物的热情的舌头已经彻底的化解了括约肌的反抗，把猎魔人的直肠搞得又湿又黏，唾液顺着滴下来，杰洛特感到自己唇下的草地也被唾液浸湿，野兽们抬高他的臀部，把他弄成雌犬交媾时不堪的样子，在他们巨大的滚烫的野兽阴茎插入杰洛特颤抖着的粘膜时猎魔人被迫高潮了，他蜷缩着感觉到小腹下垫着着野兽沉重的巨爪，阴茎则把他扁平的腹部撑起一个可怖的圆弧， **他引以为傲的腹肌在野兽面前成为一个可悲的犹如烙饼的面皮那样薄的一层皮肉，** 他被撑得像一个接近崩坏娃娃，身体的内部压迫感太强烈了，杰洛特眼前一片白光，几十次深深的插入几乎让他的大腿颤抖着抽搐了，猎魔人结实的肉体饱满的臀部几下就被撞红了，几分钟后甚至出现肿胀，像是被粗暴的掌掴过。  
“操……烂狗……我会杀……你们的”他嘴唇颤抖着，对于身体里横冲直撞的阴茎毫无办法，只能尽力的含紧了他们，他的身体还算成熟丰盈所以不会那么快的失禁，但是当野兽怪物一样的阴茎一次一次敲击腺体所在的位置，他还是高估了自己开始喷尿，这时他自己的以及野兽的涎水已经布满了猎魔人的整张脸庞，迷人的眼睛完全失神，他大哭着，像一个失去了庇护的幼童，尿液慢慢从他说的过多刺激只能半勃的阴茎里一波一波的喷射出来，随着他身上的豹犬们凶悍的，完全超出人类承受能力的撞击、彻底的 **雌高潮** 使猎魔人拼命的绞紧了直肠，野兽不知道什么是不应期，它们喜欢松软的，黏腻的永不反抗的生殖道，把这一次收紧当成是不知死活的挑衅，更何况另一个野兽等着插入这具绝好的生殖容器，猎魔人在下一秒就感到了一次前所未有的插入， **他的结肠被贯穿了** 。  
那么深那么隐蔽的，连他自己都不知道自己的身体里有这么一个入口，这个类似于子宫一样又脆弱又紧张的器官，就这样在高潮时被凶狠的插入了，猎魔人在那个瞬间觉得自己差不多要死了，他的上半身整个弹起来，由于腰部依然被垫高压在原地而呈现出一个完美的色情的曲线，随后像被抽走的脊柱一样整个人跌下来，任由野兽的阴茎粗暴的鞭笞他肿热的甚至快要被摩擦的破皮的肠壁，大概又过了半个多小时，月亮由上弦转化为下弦，猎魔人成功的被野兽们用口水掩盖住了所有的气息，至于他作为白狼本身那种拒人于千里之外的感觉也荡然无存，他现在的样子像个活脱脱的荡妇又或者是军妓，饱满的双乳被爪子和獠牙抓咬的又红又肿甚至破皮，下腹随着抽送像一个完美的性容器一样起伏，至于他本人则挣扎着偶尔骂出两句脏话，然后颤抖着呻吟很久。  
他知道自己必须想些办法逃脱，野兽们不会无缘无故的操他，他必须 **怀孕** 否则这两头蠢货会不停的拿精液浇灌他的直肠，老天啊他连第一轮都没撑过去，这么长时间了，这太超过了。  
猎魔人好不容易挨到第一只野兽射精，他自己也要吐了，当然是干呕，混合着生理性的泪水他什么都没能吐出来，他逐渐感觉到胃里充斥了大量的精液，豹犬兴奋的将成结的阴茎压到结肠里射出，那种感觉他妈的杰洛特知道自己还要经历第二次甚至更多次，他现在这样走出树林就像是怀孕了一样，他这副鬼样子就算遇到一群正直的骑士也会被轮奸到死。  
显然他难逃被轮奸的命运，第一只豹犬撤出阴茎的时候第二只就已经开始舔他的后背了，杰洛特此时已经无力到箭在他的手上都举不起来的地步，精液流满了他胯下的草地但还有很大一部分挤在他的肚子里，豹犬用巨爪拨弄着他原本平坦现在鼓的像是怀着孕的小腹，欢快的再次把等待已久的性器插入猎魔人肿胀高热的小穴。  
杰洛特发出一声真正意义上的惨叫，那是一种竭尽全力的嘶哑的求救声，像是一个脆弱的雌性，哀叫着，用尽全力，他不知道自己也能发出这种令人血脉喷张的哀鸣，他的眼皮渐渐发胀，但现在不是睡觉的时候，他的直肠快被撑爆了，那个完全没有子宫的小腹还接受着过量的精液，当他快要在绝望中昏迷的时候一只箭破空射穿了豹犬的头颅，杰洛特用尽自己身体的最后一点力气捡起身旁的剑刺烂了正准备把自己给操烂的野兽的大脑，做完这件事后他实在没有办法把这根死去的依然坚硬的阴茎从自己的屁股里拔出来，他倒下去迎来最后一阵高潮，死亡与危险从他被操的破破烂烂的躯壳上渗透出来，一个人走近了，他没法看清，因为他濒临昏迷，下一秒钟就已经昏迷。  
或许是一个偷猎者，又或许是一个巡逻士兵。  
他最后想着，慢慢闭上眼。  
他再度醒来的时候闻到了一股血腥味，四只眼睛被丢在案板上，然后是两张纯黑的油光水滑的用人肉喂出来的皮毛，猎魔人被脚镣锁住了，赤身裸体，他那身漂亮的肌肉在烛光下仿佛敷了一层蜂蜜，一个脸上有疤的中年男人走进来。  
猎魔人听到他粗喘的声音，就像在森林里听到野兽渴望的呼吸，他翻了个白眼，那嘶哑的嗓子慢慢流出劝告：“好先生，别这样，帮我松开。”  
他的声音是 **春药** ，遍布红肿与青淤痕迹的身体是烈酒，那个男人几乎已经忍不住了，他头晕目眩的以为自己囚禁了这个迷人的怪人，尽管总有人在鄙夷和声讨中掩饰自己对着猎魔人 **隆起的裤裆** ，但这些人总没有自己幸运，他很快就能操到货真价实的了，为此他们狠狠的捏着猎魔人的脸颊，“闭嘴，婊子。”  
杰洛特灰白色的头发散开了，睡眠不好使他的眼睛里有一些血丝，他高壮强大此时却脆弱不堪，眼睛里跳跃的烛火让他更美——一个人的眼睛怎么能美到这种程度，颜色像是湖水星辰以及你能想到一切美好的事物，却长在这样一个污秽的罪人的脸颊上。  
猎魔人尽力的扶着床柱以免自己被操到床单里去，这些以打猎为生的男人们力气大的惊人，拉弓弦的手粗糙而有力，可以轻易的压住他精疲力竭的腰，昏黄的光影下，猎魔人腰肢上那个饱满的弧线积蓄了太多的汗水，他背上男人轻易的刺穿他的身体，带出一些用作润滑的动物油脂，然后又重新粗暴的插入进去，猎魔人敏感的黏膜在剧烈的侵犯下努力的含住那根过粗的阴茎，他臀部上的脂肪丰满又雪白，逐渐布满了红肿的指痕。  
男人很快把他操上了一个高潮，他赞叹着，“ **你有一个很适合挨操的屁股”** 他翻过猎魔人蜜色的身躯，强行掰开在高潮中颤抖的大腿，粗糙的手指插到湿热的黏膜里，感受那种强烈的一波一波的颤抖，然后再猎魔人近乎于哀求的眼神里再次操进去。  
杰洛特感到男人在吻他的肩膀，关节的连接处一切地方，他的小腹因快感而痉挛，两条大腿颤抖着，精液的腥味以及他糟糕的样子像极了接客过多的娼妓，他看起来真的毫无反抗力了，一只胳膊垂在床下，呻吟着“你真的快要操死我了。”  
这太容易让人飘然了，他那湿润的宝石般的眼睛，全神贯注着，哀求的凝视着，男人加速的耸动是公狗一样的腰，盯着猎魔人的眼神像是看仇人，他巴不得操烂他，恨意永恒存在，不知为何而来。  
他也很快要射精，在这湿润柔软的天堂，就在他咬住猎魔人惨白的大腿内侧时被削下了半只手掌，他在剧烈的痛苦和惨叫中依然射精了，猎魔人美艳的虹膜之间沾染了血的颜色，他那条垂下的胳膊从扔在床下的靴筒里抽出了一把隐藏的小匕首，他皱着眉感受这一波精液慢慢的注入到他的身体里，起身，推开抱着光秃秃的手腕哀嚎的男人，一边漫不经心的讥讽一边撬开自己的脚镣。  
“你操什么样的妓女愿意付出一只手掌的代价?”  
猎魔人穿好靴子，丢掉撕烂的铠甲，随便裹了一身披风，带上四只眼睛和两团皮毛，吹了个口哨骑上马，到酒馆时接近黎明，他要了约定的两倍的价钱，对方又是抱怨又是找人说理但最终还是付了，他又把那两张纯黑色的皮毛卖了出去，赚了一笔小钱，足够他前往下一个村庄的路费，但是不知能否抵消他铠甲的铸造费用。  
这就是为什么我永远是个 **穷鬼** 。猎魔人无不自嘲的想。  
做完这一切他再次回到男人的小屋，他的屁股里甚至还有屋主的精液，那男人用石灰糊住了伤口，脸色苍白眼神惊恐，杰洛特骑在骏马上把赏金的一半丢到泥土里，然后像鬼魅一样悄无声息的离开。  
他一定会去捡那袋赏金的，杰洛特想，用那只还好好长着的手


End file.
